


More Finn/Poe lmaooooooo

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: a series of firsts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Finn woke slowly, awareness coming to him even before he opened his eyes, the pleasant burn in his thighs a happy reminder of the night before. Grinning, he opened his eyes and found Poe lying next to him, still sound asleep and snoring lightly. Finn reached across the small space between them to stroke his stubbled cheek, chuckling when the pilot snuffled lightly and turned his face into the contact. Propping himself up on an elbow, Finn leaned over to press a kiss to Poe’s slightly parted lips...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Finn/Poe lmaooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'll give my work serious titles, but today is NOT THAT DAY. you'll probably have noticed that my earlier hobbit work had just as ridiculous titles to start with lmaooooo

Finn woke slowly, awareness coming to him even before he opened his eyes, the pleasant burn in his thighs a happy reminder of the night before. Grinning, he opened his eyes and found Poe lying next to him, still sound asleep and snoring lightly. Finn reached across the small space between them to stroke his stubbled cheek, chuckling when the pilot snuffled lightly and turned his face into the contact. Propping himself up on an elbow, Finn leaned over to press a kiss to Poe’s slightly parted lips.

Grunting sleepily, Poe wrinkled his nose and rolled over onto his other side, his back to Finn. The other man couldn’t help the grin when that movement shifted the sheet nice and low on Poe’s body, providing him with an unobstructed view of the man’s back, from the dark curls at the back of his neck, down to the perfect swell of his ass.

Looking at the time, Finn was shocked to see how late in the morning it was, as Poe was usually an early riser. If Finn had known that the man just needed to be fucked silly to sleep in for a change, he’d have suggested doing this ages ago.

Thinking about the night before had Finn’s body reacting, heat pooling in his gut and his cock filling. Sidling up behind Poe, he pressed himself flush to the line of his lover’s back, mouthing along the nape of his neck and slipping his arm around Poe’s waist to stroke his lower abdomen with his fingertips.

Poe shivered in his arms, arching slightly and sighing as he woke finally. Finn moaned lowly when Poe pressed his ass back against him, and opened his mouth to nibble at Poe’s neck and shoulder. The man in his arms finally huffed out a happy sound, grabbing Finn’s wrist and directing his hand lower, pressing Finn’s palm firmly against his hardening cock.

“Good morning,” Finn said contentedly, wrapping his fingers around Poe, stroking him slowly but with purpose. The other man shuddered and moaned, shifting his hips forward, fucking Finn’s fist in little jittery motions.

“This is one hell of a wake up call,” Poe said, his voice husky with sleep and pleasure both. “Should sleep in more often, huh?”

“I’ve been trying to say that,” Finn murmured, tugging at Poe until the man was lying on his back, and slipped down the line of Poe’s body to rest between his spread legs, mouthing along the pilot’s inner thigh. “Look what you’ve been missing out on.”

Poe barked out a laugh, his legs shivering with anticipation as Finn kissed his way closer to his twitching cock. “I have a j-job you know-- _ oh! _ ” he gasped out, arching as Finn took him into his mouth, hands immediately grabbing the back of his lover’s head and barely holding back from fucking upward into the moist heat around him. Finn could feel the small twitches as Poe would almost lose his composure.

Humming contentedly, Finn looked up at his lover through his eyelashes, meeting Poe’s heated gaze as he took more of his length in his mouth. Poe looked wrecked from his vantage point already, hair a wild mess from the night before and sleeping, jaw peppered with stubble, eyes drowsy and glassy from need. His mouth hung open, tongue darting out to wet his lips, while desperate noises escaped him.

Finn wanted him to lose it completely, to fuck his mouth and manhandle him and everything. He wanted Poe to take what he needed, but the man had yet to do anything like that with all of their messing around with each other like this. Sure, Finn was encouraged to do whatever he pleased with Poe, but the other man never tried to do the same with Finn.

Resolve hardening, he took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat, letting Poe slip further into his throat. Poe choked on a whine and jolted his hips upward, the motion gagging Finn for a moment, but he gripped the man’s hips, urging him to keep moving just like that, not letting him pull back and apologize.

The pilot seemed to get the hint, planting his feet firmly on the bed on either side of Finn to brace himself, and began to thrust, hands on the back of Finn’s head to hold him in place to take his cock. Finn groaned with delight, even as he choked and struggled to breathe when Poe would get a bit more exuberant with a few thrusts. The first few times he gagged, Poe tried to apologize, but Finn absolutely would not hear it, sucking and licking with earnest every time, keening around the girth between his lips until Poe was shaking and crying out.

Poe was quickly losing his composure, thrashing his head side to side while he fucked Finn’s mouth, fingertips digging into the back of his neck and shoulder, thighs quaking with need and exertion.

“Finn, gon’cum. Baby, I’m gonna  _ fuck! _ ” Poe rasped out trying to open his eyes to meet Finn’s, meet the gaze that had him pinned since the beginning of all of this, but he was too close to finishing, he couldn’t concentrate and could hardly breathe through it. His eyes just screwed shut, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly and let out a belly-deep moan, his stuttering hips becoming more and more erratic as he got closer and closer to the cusp of his release.

Suddenly, Poe was shouting, eyes rolling back and spine arching off the bed, and Finn could feel the cock in his mouth pulse before bitter cum hit his tongue and throat. Groaning, Finn took the pulsing length even deeper, sucking and swallowing every little drop of cum his lover had to offer. He wrapped his arms under and around Poe’s thighs so that his hands were splayed across his abdomen, holding him down while he sucked, swallowed, and licked Poe’s length until the man was sobbing brokenly and pushing at his head.

Leaving off Poe’s oversensitive cock, Finn rutted against the bed, half-mad with his own need to come as he suckled a line of hickeys along Poe’s inner thigh.

Poe cursed, and Finn looked back up at him. He looked so spent and perfect, sweat pearling on his forehead and upper lip, eyes droopy and chest heaving. A lazy smile pulled at his mouth though and he beckoned for Finn to join him at the head of the bed.

“Finn, you’re amazing,” Poe mumbled against his lover’s mouth as he pulled him in for a rough kiss, dipping his tongue into Finn’s mouth and moaning.

Finn whined and rutted against Poe’s hip, the head of his cock dribbling out a little trail of precum on the pilot’s heated flesh with each little thrust. He could feel Poe grinning against his lips.

“ _ Mm _ , want a little help with that?” Poe asked, trailing his fingers down Finn’s chest to tease the man’s nipples.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Finn sighed, eyelids fluttering as his eyes rolled back at the sensation. His nipples were almost painfully sensitive at times. As long as Poe stayed gentle, it was pleasurable to have them teased and played with.

“Want to try something new?” Poe murmured, one of his hands sliding around to Finn’s back, fingers trailing lightly down his spine and pausing at his tailbone. 

Finn followed the direction of Poe’s question, connecting the dots between the words and where the pilot’s fingertips rested with surprising speed considering the amount of blood flowing south at the moment, and he was nodding eagerly. Poe let out a delighted laugh and rolled them so that Finn was beneath him on the bed.

“Wait!” Finn said suddenly, and the way Poe instantly sat up and away from him had him feeling a little guilty about sounding so urgent. Poe was watching him patiently, a small smile still on his lips but significantly less heated than just a minute ago. “I mean, I just, I want to take this slow, I don’t wanna, I mean, I don’t wanna come too soon, okay?”

Poe grinned, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Finn.”

“Okay,” Finn sighed, mirroring Poe’s expression. “Good.”

“Good?” Poe’s voice was politely questioning, though he was leaning over toward the bedside table to snag the bottle of oil from the night before.

“Yeah,” Finn reassured him, spreading his legs and lifting his knees up. Their eyes were locked intensely for a few moments before Poe was crashing down against him, licking down into his mouth, and groaning deeply. Already Finn could feel Poe’s erection returning, the half-hard appendage pressing in along his own cock, pulling a desperate whine from him.

“Poe, please,” he begged between kisses and Poe was off of him and kneeling between his spread thighs in seconds. Even though he asked for it, Finn couldn’t help the mournful sound that left him at the loss of Poe’s touch.

“This would be easier for you if you were on your stomach,” Poe suggested, popping open the bottle and slicking his fingers with the viscous liquid.

“S’that necessary?” Finn asked, biting his lip a bit nervously.

A brilliant smile split the pilot’s face, instantly easing Finn’s fears. “Hardly, hold your legs up for me real quick.” When the younger man complied, Poe shoved a couple of their pillows underneath the small of Finn’s back. Massaging Finn’s thigh with one hand, the pilot pressed his slick fingers against his entrance, the touch firm enough for Finn to feel it, but not pressing. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Swallowing thickly and licking his lips, Finn nodded, shifting his hips. Poe hummed happily above him before pressing a single digit into Finn’s hole, sinking in until he was knuckle deep in him before withdrawing and pushing back in.

It felt weird, made Finn’s face scrunch up as he tried to process it. He knew it had to feel good, if the way Poe writhed and moaned and shouted the night before was anything to go by, but as it was, the sensation was ticklish at best.

When Poe pressed a second digit in, the feeling changed, a tight, burning in his entrance as it was stretched out even more, and there was an edge to it that was decidedly pleasurable. Finn relaxed, a subconscious anxiety being alleviated as he began to enjoy this a bit more.

As if sensing the change in him, Poe began to fingerfuck him more firmly, scissoring his hole to spread it more, twisting his hand and pressing his thumb against Finn’s perineum and pulling a choked gasp from the man. Finn was shifting to meet each thrust into him, happy noises leaving him, and suddenly a third digit was sliding in alongside the other two, the stretch of it choking Finn.

“You’re taking them so nicely, Finn,” Poe murmured, eyes down and Finn realized the pilot was watching his fingers disappear inside his body and suddenly the younger man felt lightheaded, hot and flushed and sweating, his body clenching around three slender fingers. “Taking them so well, doing so well. Gotta just…”

Poe shifted his fingers just slightly and Finn shouted, arching slightly with a gasp, eyes wide as stars exploded across his vision. The pilot repeated the motion and Finn was moaning, the sound breathy and needy as he fucked down on Poe’s fingers, trying to get more of that contact on whatever it was that Poe was hitting so perfectly.

The pilot wouldn’t relent, and soon he was rubbing that spot, applying steady pressure and dragging a shattered keening from Finn, a steady stream of precum dribbling out of the head of the younger man’s cock. His eyes were wild as they tried to meet Poe’s but they could barely focus through the pleasure.

“Ready to come, baby?” Poe asked, leaving off his sweet spot and slapping Finn’s inner thigh to bring his focus back. “I’ll make it feel so good for you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Finn blurted out.

Poe paused, a look of concern crossing his features, though his gaze was undeniably heated. “You sure? We can wait on this, there’s no rush,” he reassured Finn, expression full of such painful sincerity, Finn’s heart ached. The man above him was so good to him, so perfect and gorgeous and kind. If anything, this made him more certain in his need for Poe to take him, to be his first and maybe even  _ only _ in this. That thought overwhelmed him and he let it go for another time.

“I know, I’m sure, I want you,” Finn insisted.

He was graced with another brilliant grin from the man above him and the digits inside him withdrew. Finn whined as the stretch was gone, biting his lip as he watched Poe lube his cock, stroking it until it was full and heavy and ready. Poe was scooting forward on his knees, guiding Finn’s legs so that they were hooked up on his shoulders while he lined his cock up.

Finn could feel the blunt head of his lover’s cock pressing at his hole and groaned desperately. He felt Poe’s hands grip his waist loosely and pull just as he began pressing inward. The younger man grunted, eyes screwing shut as his entrance stretched wider than it had around Poe’s fingers, his body resisting the breaching shaft until something gave way and Poe slid home in one smooth motion.

They sat there like that for a few moments, completely still and panting, eyes finally meeting each other and small happy grins split across their faces. Finn could feel the clenching of his body around Poe’s cock, pressure and need building the longer they stayed still like that.

“You feel so good, you take it so good, you’re perfect,” Poe gasped, his voice stripped with his need, letting Finn’s legs down so that he could flop forward, propping himself up on his elbows above Finn. The jostling pulled twin sounds of startled pleasure from both men, both of them shivering with their need. “I’m not going to last long at all like this.”

“Good, me neither,” Finn whimpered, already feeling his orgasm coiled tight in his gut, ready to snap at the smallest nudge. He wrapped his legs around Poe’s waist, thighs quivering, and reached up to cup Poe’s face with both hands. “Go, please move, Poe.”

The pilot’s compliance was immediate, withdrawing his hips just to snap them forward a moment later. That set the pace, quick and dirty, Poe’s pelvis slapping against Finn’s ass, just hard enough to make the younger man gasp and writhe. Poe was indeed very close to his second orgasm, mouth slack and little breaths coming out in hitched sighs and groans, his thrusts becoming erratic against Finn’s ass.

Finn was in no better shape, the sensation of being fucked like this, for the very first time, overwhelming and perfect. His climax was so close, but still out of his reach. The fact that something like this could feel  _ so good _ , yet keep him just this side of oblivion had his mind swimming, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“I need--” Finn began, his words getting cut short as Poe brushed by that spot inside him, the motion pulling a startled wail from the younger man. “Poe, I need to come!”

“Likewise,” Poe murmured, shifting slightly to lean more heavily on one elbow, and a slick hand wrapped firmly around Finn’s cock and pumping it only a couple of times.

Finn arched and let out a shredded moan as he reached the edge and tumbled over it, splattering his abdomen in white, sticky cum. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to get embarrassed about how quickly he came just from being touched, his mind being taken over by pure sensation as Poe continued to fuck into his sensitive and writhing body.

At Finn’s release, Poe kissed him quickly and sloppily before straightening up, kneeling at full height and taking what he needed now. Finn coaxed him on with little pleas and moans, even as the sensation was verging on  _ too much _ in the wake of his orgasm. 

Poe finally stilled, pulsing hotly in Finn’s hole, a shuddery, broken moan pouring out of him. Finn gasped, eyes wide at the way he could feel Poe coming inside him. It was indescribably perfect.

The pilot collapsed on top of Finn, mouth open and hot against his throat, and again Finn could feel the man smiling. A similar expression split Finn’s face, and he shivered when Poe’s cock slipped out of him with a wet sound.

“Definitely need to do that again, repeatedly, for practice I mean,” Finn suggested. A tired bark of laughter gusted across the damp skin of his throat.

“Of course, for practice,” Poe chuckled before sighing tiredly. “Love you, Finn.”

Finn smiled up at the ceiling, heart soaring. “Love you too, Poe.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr and send me naughty stormpilot asks or u know just, whatever](http://poedaaaayumeron.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on twitter if u like complaining and angry retweets about Oscar Isaac's face](http://twitter.com/poehotdameron)


End file.
